Change!
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Ai membelalakkan matanya melihat kondisi piyamanya yang kancingnya terbuka di bagian atas, ditambah celananya yang melorot. Apalagi dengan adanya Conan di depannya. "HENTAIIIII!" OOC! Abal! Judul tidak nyambung! Rnr plis?


Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

A/N: "Cuap cuap." adalah kata-kata biasa. 'Cuap cuap.' adalah kata-kata dalam hati atau pikiran.

Warning: (agak) mesum! TYPO bertebaran! Bahasa aneh! Authornya aneh! Alur cepet! OOC abis!

.

"CHANGE"

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ai-chan, Conan-kun!" Ayumi melambaikan tangannya dengan riang diikuti oleh Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Conan dan Ai tersenyum ke arah anak-anak itu dan tetap memandang punggung kecil mereka yang sedang berlari menjauh.

"Lalu?" Ai melirik ke arah bocah berkacamata di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau membututiku?" lanjutnya.

"Skateboardku yang rusak katanya sudah diperbaiki oleh Profesor jadi aku mau mengambilnya, kenapa pertanyaanmu itu penuh nada curiga sih?" balas Conan sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Ai yang sudah berjalan. Ai tidak menjawab , Conan mendengus melihat reaksi seperti itu.

Suasana hening. Yah, ini sudah biasa sih. Lagi pula Conan asik memainkan bola sepak itu, menandangnya ke atas, menyambutnya lalu menendangnya lagi. Sedangkan Ai hanya diam memperhatikan langkahnya, tapi terkadang ia melihat ke arah Conan. Berharap detektif kecil itu melakukan kesalahan dan bolanya jatuh ke atas kepala, lalu dia akan mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi melihat kemampuan Conan yang seperti itu, sepertinya mustahil.

"PRAAAANG!"

Bunyi kaca pecah terdengar nyaring sehingga membuat Conan kaget.

Dukk!  
"Aduh!" Bola sepak kesayangannya itu tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Wah.." Ai tidak menyangka Conan melakukan kesalahan karena kaget.

Conan sepertinya tidak mempedulikan dahinya yang memerah akibat bola tadi, ia segera memungut bola sepaknya dan berlari ke arah sumber bunyi yang mengganggu konsentrasinya itu.

"Kudo-kun!" Ai berteriak.

Seseorang yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya kecuali 2 lubang untuk mata itu datang dari arah depan Conan. Spontan Conan menghindar.

"Perampok berlian—kah?" bisiknya kesal. Ia melemparkan bola sepaknya ke atas. 'Saat bola jatuh ke bawah, tamatlah riwayat orang itu,' ucap Ai dalam hati. Benar saja, hanya butuh satu tendangan saat bolanya tepat mengenai kaki Conan sang perampok sudah tepar tak sadarkan diri.

Dalam beberapa menit saja, polisi yang di telepon Conan sudah tiba untuk menangkap si perampok. Tidak banyak yang ditanyakan polisi karena memang Conan dan Ai hanya kebetulan bertemu perampok yang sudah mereka kejar sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Takagi yang kebetulan datang saat dipanggil itu membawa kedua remaja yang mengecil itu menumpang dalam mobilnya. Tentu saja si perampok diangkut dimobil lain, bukan mobil patroli milik Takagi. Jadilah keduanya tidak perlu berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah Profesor.

"Kau hebat, Kudo.." Ai menepuk-nepuk tangannya sekedar memberi penghargaan pada Conan karena sudah membuatnya duduk nyaman di mobil.

"Haha.." tawa Conan tidak ikhlas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku seperti mendengar kau menyebut perampok berlian.." ucap Ai.

"Ah itu.."

Belum sempat Conan menjawab, ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Takagi.

"Dia pelaku perampokan di semua toko perhiasan yang terjadi dalam seminggu ini. Tapi yang dicurinya hanya berlian, karena itu dia disebut-sebut perampok berlian," ujar Takagi sama persis seperti yang ingin dikatakan Conan.

"Dia selalu kabur dengan menerjang kaca di toko, makanya tadi aku langsung berlari kesana kalau-kalau itu perampok berlian.. ternyata benar," ucap Conan akhirnya bicara juga.

"Hee.." tanggap Ai singkat.

"Anu.. Haibara, sebaiknya kau membaca berita sekali-sekali."

Ai menatapnya sinis, Conan langsung diam.

* * *

Chappy D. AniTsu

* * *

-**Two days later**-

Conan sepertinya asik memainkan remote tv di tangannya, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya sibuk memindah-mindahkan chanel tv. Ai jadi kesal melihatnya, tapi ia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ah!" pekik Conan. Ai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tv yang membuat Conan memekik kecil.

"Perampoknya kabur?" ujarnya melihat berita di tv.

"Hmm... 2 hari setelah dia ditangkap," Conan seolah mengingatkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu itu. Semenjak itu entah kenapa Conan terus menginap di tempat Profesor Agasa. Alasan pertama sih ia cuma mau mengambil skateboard miliknya, tapi setelah di telepon Ran bahwa ia menginap saja di tempat Profesor jadilah ia menginap sampai hari ini.

"Dia sering beraksi di Beika, kamu sebaiknya hati-hati.." Conan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah mata dingin Ai. Wajah gadis itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, hanya 'oh' saja lalu kembali membaca majalahnya.

'Sudah jam segini..' pikir Ai beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke arah dapur.

Sesampainya disana ia segera membuka kulkas, dan langsung sweatdrop melihat bahan yang tersisa disana. Ia tidak sadar kalau bahan-bahan yang berada disana sebelumnya kurang cukup untuk 2 orang bernafsu makan besar itu.

"Aku harus membeli sesuatu, ini sih mana cukup," dengusnya. Tidak kesal sih, ia senang-senang saja kalau Conan menginap karena profesor paling senang kalau si maniak kasus itu menginap. Rumah jadi agak ramai karena keduanya memang mengobrol terus. Walaupun obrolan itu isinya tentang skateboard Conan yang desainnya diubah jadi tidak sesuai dengan selera Conan, padahal ia cuma meminta untuk diperbaiki saja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Conan mendatangi Ai yang membuka pintu rumah.

"Belanja untuk makan malam," sahutnya. "Kenapa? Mau ikut?" ujarnya sinis namun diiringi dengan seringai mengejek.

Conan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tidak."

Tunggu. Ini kan sudah hampir malam. Swalayan cukup jauh. Lagipula ada perampok yang baru saja kabur.

"Aku ikut!" Conan berlari ke arah Ai.

"Loh? Tidak perlu kuantar?" tanya Profesor tiba-tiba berada disitu.

Tapi keduanya sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Sesaat Profesor jadi merasa tidak digunakan, eh salah, maksudnya tidak berguna.

* * *

Chappy D. AniTsu

* * *

"Oi! Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" seru Conan kesal dengan belanjaan Ai yang banyak itu. Ai terlalu banyak membeli barang yang bukan bahan masakan di dapur sih.

"Jangan mengeluh, salah sendiri kau mau ikut," Ai seolah tidak peduli dengan cowok itu. Padahal ia tau kalau Conan menemaninya karena khawatir.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Bruaaak!

"Uwaaaa!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Conan dan Ai sama-sama terpental jauh. Sepertinya mereka ditabrak oleh sesuatu yang besar dan berat. Saat mendongak kepalanya, Conan segera tau siapa yang menabrak mereka.

"Adududuh~" Chiba mengeluh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chiba?" Miwako berlari menghampirinya. "Eh? Conan?" ucapnya melihat Conan yang sedang membantu Ai berdiri.

"Ada apa sih?" Conan mengeluarkan suara kekanak-kanakan miliknya. Miwako mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Conan.

"Hm, sebenarnya..."

"DIA DISANA!" teriak polisi lain yang berdatangan.

"Maaf Conan, kami pergi dulu!" Miwako dan Chiba segera berlalu.

Conan menatap mereka sambil mengerutkan dahi. Kalau dugaannya tepat, pasti mereka sedang mengejar penjahat yang sedang melarikan diri. Atau mereka berhasil menangkap penjahat itu lalu kemudian sang penjahat kabur saat akan dibawa kembali lagi ke kantor polisi. Nah, anilisis kedua Conan itu sepertinya tepat. Apalagi saat Miwako berteriak 'jangan kabur lagi dasar perampok!'.

"Malam yang bahaya," ucap Conan sweatdrop.

"Iya," Ai ikutan sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan hitam mendatangi mereka. Hah? Cepat sekali. Bukannya tadi dia berlari kesana? Conan akhirnya sadar dengan kelengahannya.

"Hahahaha!" sosok hitam itu menangkap Conan. Conan tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dengan sigap ia mencengkram tangan si perampok sebagai pegangan agar ia bisa mengayunkan kakinya untuk mengantam wajah si perampok yang malang karena lagi-lagi bertemu bocah serba bisa itu.

"Aargh!" Sang perampok yang buron itu kesakitan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah, dan Conan berhasil lepas.

"J-Jangan bergerak!" seru seorang polisi menodongkan pistolnya, berharap agar si buronan tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Namun sayang, perampok yang buron itu sudah mencengkram seorang gadis kecil yang meringis kesakitan.

"AI!" teriak Conan marah.

"Eit! Jangan berani mendekat, atau leher nona kecil ini kugorok!" ancamnya.

"Cih.." Conan berdecak kesal.

Tanpa membuang waktu, si perampok—oke, kita panggil saja dia Takaguchi—segera berlari mundur membawa Ai.

"Kh—" Ai merasakan lehernya diampit oleh tangan besar Takaguchi si perampok.

Tapi sebenarnya kondisi ini sangat menguntungkan Conan. Karena untuk berlari menjauhi mereka, Takaguchi mengambil jalan di belakangnya sehingga ia harus menengok ke belakang sesekali untuk memperhatikan langkah agar tidak jatuh. Ya, celah ini digunakan Conan untuk menendang bola yang keluar dari ikat pinggangnya dan menghantam hidungnya.

"Wuaaaa!" Ai terlepas dan terlempar, kepalanya tepat mengenai trotoar.

"Haibara!" Conan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas. Untung saja Ai tidak pingsan.

Orang-orang yang ada di jalan mulai memperhatikan mereka, dalam sekejap tkp ini langsung jadi pusat perhatian, tapi untunglah lumayan banyak polisi yang menghentikan keramaian itu dan Ai bisa dengan aman untuk diangkut ke dalam mobil polisi.

* * *

Chappy D. AniTsu

* * *

"Masih sakit? Mana lagi yang sakit? Apa ada luka lagi?" tanya Conan cerewet.

"Cuma tergores sedikit kok, kau perhatian sekali ya.." cibir Ai.

"Kau ini cewek! Gimana kalau lukanya membekas?" omel Conan.

"..."

'Mustahil! Wajahnya memerah!' seru Conan heran dalam hati.

"Ai-kuun!" seru Profesor tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Ai yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Karena merasa sangat bersalah dan takut ada luka serius, Chiba dan Miwako membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Profesor menggeram ke arah mereka.' Pasti diomeli nih,' pikir Conan.

Benar saja, Profesor memarahi mereka layaknya memarahi anak kecil yang nakal. Conan agak kesal karena dimarahi seperti itu, tapi ia maklumi saja, habisnya dia juga yang lupa kalau Profesor berambut putih itu punya mobil.

Kruuuk~

Ditengah marahnya perut Profesor Agasa menjerit. Kalau tidak ada kejadian tadi, seharusnya Profesor sudah makan malam dengan tenang di rumahnya, jadi wajar cacing di perutnya kelaparan.

"Uph—hahahahahaha! Buwahahahahaha!" Ai tertawa keras.

Conan cengo melihatnya, begitupula dengan Profesor.

"H-Haibara?" ucap Conan takut-takut.

"Lucu! Lucu sekali! Ahahahaha! Profesor lapar ya? Suaranya gede gituu~ nyehehe~" Ai cengengesan.

"Hiiii!" Conan bergidik dan berjalan mundur.

"Ai-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Profesor ikutan takut.

"Kenapa kalian ketakutan begitu sama Ai? Apa Ai tertawa seram sekali? m-maaf ya.." Ai menunduk sedih. Wajahnya memerah, pipinya ia gembungkan, dan matanta seperti hendak menangis.

'Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengannya!' Conan berteriak histeris dalam hati.

"A-aku pergi membeli makanan dulu!" Profesor melarikan diri. Segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah yang berkeringat. Orang-orang di koridor pasti mengira kalau kakek itu habis melihat hantu.

"T-tidak.. bu-bukan begitu," Conan bingung mau mengeluarkan reaksi apa. Mana profesor kabur lagi, dasar.

"Ehehehe~" Ai tertawa manis.

"EEEEH?" Conan menganga hingga rahangnya hampir lepas.

* * *

Chappy D. AniTsu

* * *

-**Rumah Profesor**-

Dengan fenomenal yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi, Conan panik, menurutnya Ai sakit parah dan harus dilarikan ke UGD. Namun ia ditanggapi oleh jitakan Profesor yang beranggapan Ai cuma perlu istirahat di rumah.

Profesor berjalan ke arah bocah kacamata yang menunggui di depan kamar.

"B-bagaimana?" Conan bertanya takut-takut. Apalagi Profesor Agasa yang wajahnya masih berkeringat dingin, sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku...tidur...di...sofa...saja..." ujarnya patah-patah, dan untungnya bukan goyang patah-patah.

"Eh?" Conan menyahut tidak mengerti.

Melihat keadaan Profesor yang seperti itu, sepertinya ia memang harus memastikan situasi itu sendiri.

Conan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Terlihat lah Ai yang tersenyum manis memeluk bantal, sesekali ia mengambil cermin kecil miliknya lalu berkaca membenarkan posisi poninya dengan riang.

"F-fenomenal 2012.." Conan lagi-lagi cengo.

"Conan-kun?" Ai tersadarkan oleh kehadiran Conan. "Kyaaa~ kenapa kau masuk kamaar? Aku kan malu cuma pake piyamaa!"

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Conan bergidik sambil mendekatinya. Menyentuh dahi gadis itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"U-umm... iya, tidak apa kok~ hehe," Ai tersenyum malu-malu sambil seolah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Y-yakin?" Conan memajukan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang susah sekali author jelaskan.

"Kyaaaa! Jangan mendekat seperti itu!" Ai mengibaskan tangannya dan mengenai Conan hingga bocah ini kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia akan terjatuh dengan indah di lantai, tapi detektif cerdas ini tidak akan membiarkan pantat kecilnya kesakitan membentur lantai, jadilah ia memegang apa saja untung dijadikan penyeimbang agar ia tidak jatuh. Tapi..sepertinya ia salah pegang.

"Kyaaa!" Ai yang dipegang tangannya oleh Conan tertarik dan ikut terjatuh.

"Ugh," Conan meringis kesakitan. "Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Conan panik saat sadar Ai jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Menurut Conan, ini sudah biasa terjadi dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah ini. Tapi sekarang sepertinya berbeda.

Wajah Ai memerah saat mata mereka berdua saling melekat, memandangi satu sama lain. Yah, disisi ini Ai menganggap kejadian ini romantis, tapi tentu tidak bagi Conan.

"Haibara! Bertahanlah!" kali ini Conan tidak sabar untung segera menggoncang-goncang bahu gadis di atasnya.

"Uph—?" goncangan itu berakhir saat Ai memajukan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Conan. Ia menekan bibirnya, berusaha melumat bibir mungil itu. Conan tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

"Puah! Sadarkan dirimu Haibara!" Conan panik lagi berusaha bangkit.

"Kyaaaa! Aku sudah menciumnya!"

"H-hah?"

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah menyukaimu, Conan... Ah! Aku sudah mengatakannya! Aduuuh~"

Seketika Conan membeku.

Seandainya saja Profesor tidak datang karena keributan itu, mungkin ia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Untung saja telinga kakek ini masih bangus pendengarannya, jadi ia bisa menolong Conan yang membeku di bawah Ai.

* * *

Conan duduk dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus-terusan diganggu oleh Ai dan Profesor yang tidak berdaya menghalau 'kecintaan' Ai pada Conan. Makanya supaya gadis itu tenang, ia setuju-setuju saja tidur di ranjang tempat Profesor biasa tidur tepat sebelah Ai.

"Uwaaaaaa!" Conan kaget ketika bangun Ai tidur di atasnya dadanya.

"Umm? Sudah bangun?" Ai mengocok matanya dengan pelan. Wajahnya sayu karena baru bangun tidur.

"Ciuman selamat pagi~" Ai mencium bibir Conan. Karena tidak ada reaksi, gadis itu menarik ciumannya dan menggembungkan pipi. Ia menarik tangan Conan, menuntunnya ke arah dada kecilnya di balik piyama tipis yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya memerah, menggoda Conan sebisa mungkin. Bagaimana keadaan Conan? Yeah, wajahnya agak memerah.

"Lagiii~" desah Ai.

"Hah?"

Ai melumat bibir lelaki yang masih dalam tubuh kecilnya itu tanpa ampun, walau Conan tidak mungkin bereaksi untuk membalas. Sebenarnya Conan senang-senang saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sih bukan Haibara yang ia kenal. T

unggu, kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini datang?

Conan menggerakkan tangannya di balik piyama Ai. Bibir Ai masih bermain-main dengan miliknya, termasuk lidah gadis itu—mengambil bagian untuk di dalam rongga mulut Conan.

'Tunggu! Ini salah! Tidak boleh begini seharusnya!' Conan menarik tangannya dan mendorong Ai. Tiba-tiba Ai yang terdorong terlalu kencang itu terjatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras.

"G-gawat! Haibara! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"U-ugh.." Ai mengeluh sambil memegang kepalanya. Conan melompat dari ranjang dan berniat untuk membantu Ai berdiri.

Ai membelalakkan matanya melihat kondisi piyamanya yang kancingnya terbuka di bagian atas, ditambah celananya yang melorot. Apalagi dengan adanya Conan di depannya.

"HENTAIIIII!"

PLAK!

* * *

Chappy D. AniTsu

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Conan dicueki oleh Ai. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini juga Profesor suka menasehatinya agar tidak mendekati Ai yang sekarang. Seperti dugaan Conan, Ai berubah aneh setelah kepalanya terbentur dan kembali kesemula saat terbentur lagi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan walau analisisnya tepat? Conan tetap saja dicueki. Apalagi kalau gadis berwajah oriental itu mengingat semua yang mereka lakukan.

"Haah~" ia menghela nafas di atas mejanya di kelas. Ia capek di deathglare terus oleh Ai.

"Kudo.." suara Ai menegurnya. Gadis itu kini berdiri di sampingnya, dan karena kelas agak sepi karena mereka semua menggerumbungi kantin saat ini, jadilah mereka hanya berdua saja di kelas.

"Apa? Mau menanggapi permintaan maafku?" dengus Conan.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi bisa juga bukan."

"Haah?"

"Asal kau tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun, aku akan diam saja."

"Jangan berkata seolah aku yang memperk—"

"Pokoknya jangan beritahu siapa pun, tuan detektif.."

"Baiklah.."

"Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok, hanya kejadian kecil seperti itu.."

"..."

Ai duduk di kursinya. Pandangan matanya terlihat menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Padahal aku cukup menikmatinya, haha.." Conan tertawa mesum.

"HENTAI!" Ai berteriak marah.

PLAK!

'Lagi-lagi aku kena tampar..' ucap Conan sweatdrop.

"Apa ini? Kau tiba-tiba jadi detektif mesum?" sindir Ai.

"Tidak juga, dadamu kecil sih.." Conan tidak mau kalah. Tidak sadar kalau Ai bersiap menamparnya lagi.

PLAKK!

* * *

THE END!

* * *

Ampuun! Maafkan author mesumn ini yang sudah menodai fandom DC yang suci #sujud2

Ah iya, ini juga fic pertama saya di fandom ini dan saya adalah penggila pair ConanAi!

Sangat susah bagi saya bikin fic romance yang pas buat Conan dan Ai makanya jadi begini #nangis

Btw, ini saya persembahkan pada Roz sahabat saya, juga para reader tentunya.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena jadinya begini uwu

.

Kalau berkenan, review ya~

Klik yang ijo-ijo dibawah~


End file.
